Lupine Menace
by Akira Namikaze
Summary: Akira and Ichigo are rare hybrids both bought by a incredibly rich man, but while they were being delivered, their caravan comes under attack by a group of wild Demons in the deserts of Heuco Mundo. With these two hybrids now involved in the war against Shinigami, will they go to their master... or will they both learn a completely different way of life? ShixOC and GrimmxIchi!
1. Prologue

**Lupine Menace**

**Akira and Ichigo are rare hybrids both bought by a incredibly rich man, but while thet were being delivered, their caravan comes under attack by a gang of wild Demons in the hostile deserts of Heuco Mundo. With these two hybrids now involved in the war against the humans, known as Shinigami, will they go to their master... or will they both learn a completely different way of life? ShixOC and GrimmxIchi.**

**A/N: I thought of an idea and I wanted to try it out. It is based on Vaerin7's Feline Menace but I'm adding a little difference as Akira will be the mate of Shiro not Gin, as that kinda killed the fict for me a little so yeah (sorry Vaerin7 but I really do love it). I'm still keeping the pairing of Grimm and Ichi as I do like that pairing, but I don't like the pairing of Gin and Shiro, so I'm sorry but I will put him in and when he sees Akira snarling at him for trying to steal Shiro from her as he is her mate and alpha. I also came up with a new species of Demon, the Marrena. It is an extremely rare wolf hybrid said to outrun even the fastest Demon and Akira is the rarest of the rarest, being the albino Marrena. I'm having Akira have a katana on her person in case of being attacked by other Demons and humans alike. Also this is a rewrite of the prologue, okay so don't flame me.**

**Prologue**

The world was once a whole place, with all the humans getting along after what seemed centuries of war… and then an amazing discovery was made. Deep within the heart of a sandy desert, locked away within a vast underground oasis the humans found by accident, was the ancient ruins of a civilization they never knew exsisted. Surprisingly, that civilization was still thriving. They were soon dubbed 'Demons', as they reminded the humans of the animalistic demons from the ancient Japanese folklores. The demons were very kind to the humans, trusting and naive, and when they were offered the chance to leave their confined home beneath the ground… so many young ones did. It wasn't even long before the humans were nicknamed 'Shinigami', creatures that stole away the lives of the innocent young demons. The demons were treated as nothing more than like expensive pets. They were given collars and pathetic names, bred and sold like slaves, used for other menial tasks… and of course, sex. The more beautiful a Demon cub was, the higher the price shot up, and the more lecherous their owners happened to be. Those Demons that still lived within the confines of their very old civilization, protected by the deserts and intense heat of Hueco Mundo, fought back. As the Shinigami rose in power and numbers, the Demons began to become more and more aggressive and protective over their young. Their armies were consisted of the tigers, lions, panthers, wolves, to many other dangerous creatures humans feared above all else. Their teachers were the wisest of the wisest, like owls and other such animals. Their workers kept up on the weaponry as well as the defensive traps, made of oxen and bulls and those animals built for strength more than battle. Soon, they took over the whole of Hueco Mundo and the Shinigami were lucky to buy their way through the tolls that were against them.

Akira Namikaze was born within the town of Karakura, along with her little brother Ichigo, both a product in an effort to save both their rare species. They're both beautiful, almost majestic, creatures. Her hair is a a vibrant colour of long snow white hair with three braids, two on each side of her face and a large braid at the back, her skin a rich creamy colour which covers a lithe yet majestic body, and her eyes are the most captivating gold shade just a small step away from the brighter gold, while Ichigo was also beautiful as his hair is like a spiky halo of vibrant orange locks that rivals the Sun itself, his skin a caramel tan which stretched over a lithe but powerful frame, and his eyes was the most captivating amber shade just a step away from gold unlike Akira's eyes.. They're both soft spoken, kind, and loyal to a tee… but both have the worst temper ever seen within a Demon. She's a wolf hybrid, but not just any wolf hybrid… her species is the Marrena species and it was said that the Marrena wolf can outrun any other demon. She's smaller than a typical wolf hybrid, slimmer and has bright hair being white, and her species is the most ethereal like the Bali. Her brother is a tiger hybrid, but not just any tiger hybrid… his species is the Bali species. He's smaller than your typical tiger hybrid, slimmer and has brighter hair being orange, and his species is the most ethereal. Unfortunately, both races have at least twenty to forty left in the world… some are mostly males and mostly older. Their numbers are growing though but slowly, thanks to the efforts of the humans that wish to save them. Akira, as well as Ichigo are both pure born Betas, one of a few of females capable from within the category of female, while Ichigo is one of the many males that were thrown into the category of female. To save their species, the human scientists altered the DNA of the Beta males to allow them the ability of reproduction… Akira was born with the ability anyway as she is a natural female. She knows that she has to reproduce to save her breed, so she suppose it makes sense on some level.

"You still okay, Marrena, Bali?" a large male asks gruffly.

"Yes," Akira purrs while Ichigo had his eyes closed.

"We'll be stopping shortly to feed you two," he stats. "You can both stretch your legs until then."

"Thank you."

Akira and Ichigo were both bought by a rich human as playmates and guardians for his sister, Rukia Kuchiki. Byakuya outbid everyone at the auction the scientists held, especially after hearing how strong and protective both the Marrena and Bali were of their caretakers. Now, they are both nestled in a mass of pillows inside a cage with a katana which was on the pillows as well. The outside of the cage is covered to protect them from the heat of the midday sun, as they now travel in a caravan through Hueco Mundo. There are at least fifty guards scattered throughout the small caravan, the majority around Akira and her brother's cage. They both curl up in the pillows that seem to swallow her from sight, purring happily as they fall asleep.

The guard isn't what wakes them as they expected, but the sound of a furious snarl before a cut off cry. But their cage is jostled roughly, the silence absolute as Akira and Ichigo duck down further into the sanctuary of their pillows, while the wolf pulled her katana from sight. The cover is thenvwhipped off, a group of at least five Demons eyeing the contents curiously. One is a tall and lanky lizard with long raven hair, one of his violet eyes is covered by a black eye patch, and he's beanpole thin with two extremely nasty looking crescent blades in hand. Another is a muscular lion, the normal species and not the smaller, with four piercing and short silver hair that does nothing to obscure his brown eyes and sharp features. Beside the lion is a female leopard with short green hair and hazel eyes, her eyes wide and her tail frizzed out in disbelief as her ears lay flat. Just off to her left is a male tiger with a bob of blonde hair and a piano toothed grin, his eyes holding humor as he watches everything unfold… but it was the last one that has caught Akira and her brother's hearts in their throat, however. A teal haired panther built for strength and speed, his entire body exuding perfect sexual prowess as he stalks the area. He's built like a statue, a living Greek god, and his tan skin seem to radiate sunlight even as his cyan orbs glow with a feral danger neither Akira or Ichigo have never seen before.

"Fuck it all!" the lizard growls as his tail swings back and forth in agitation. "What the hell are they guarding a bunch of fucking pillows for!"

"Maybe they didn't get what they were looking for," his lion companion comments.

"We just wasted our time for a bunch of bloody pillow?" the leopard whines as she stomps her foot. "I could be sleeping!"

"I don't know… they're nice pillows," a blonde fox grins a piano toothed grin.

"… You're so lucky Hiyori isn't here," the tiger sighs. "She'd kill you for that comment."

"Mashiro wants gold and jewelry! Not stupid pillows!"

"Wait… I smell something," that god-like panther rumbles out.

"… It wasn't me," the blonde fox mutters.

"Not that, dumb ass! I smell the scents of another two Demons."

"It's just a bunch of pillows, man," the lizard scoffs.

"Shut the fuck up, Nnoi! You know my nose is never wrong!"

He stalks around the cage, opening the door and crawling in as the others man the exit. Akira and Ichigo hide even lower into the pillows while she was holding onto the katana, their hearts were beating loudly in their chest as both pair of wide golden orbs watch the crouching panther mover ever so closer with grace and fluid ease. When he was a few steps away from the bed of pillows, Akira and her brother bolted from the pillows, katana strapped to her back and knoceds the teal haired panther over in their haste to reach the exit. They were expecting them to jump down to the ground, but the little Bali and Marrena were much smarter than that. She grips the top of the doorway and swings herself up onto the cage, before pulling Ichigo up as wll, before running over to its front and jumping down. She'll admit, their clothes aren't the best to be running in. Baggy red pants of a silken material, gold colored slippers, a matching belt of cloth around her slim waist, and a red silken top with no sleeves… Hardly your traveling clothes. Clothes, that however, signify importance when it comes to pet-turned Demons. This fact, however, makes their predicament all the worse. It means they are both important enough to their master for a ransom, or being returned defiled and harmed as a warning. That's the last thing Akira and Ichigo wanted.

Suddenly, the panther ran out of the cage and shouted "Find them now!" The Marrena and her brother watched as the little rag-tag team of hybrids went off searching for them, as her tail swish from side to side and her ears twitched occasionally. With the panther busy by tapping his foot into the sand, Akira smirked showing her K-9 teeth, before she turned to Ichigo and mouthed the word "Run", before going onto her hands and pounced onto the unsuspecting panther. The force send the panther into the sand with his face in it and the Marrena jumped of him as he lifted his head up with extremely wide eyes, that was when the little Bali ran as soon as the group's attention went onto his slighty older sister. Even the other hybrids were wide-eyed at the sight of their leader on the ground with a white haired hybrid and they noticed the katana strapped to the wolf's back, they were all thinking the same thing "WTF!". The panther looked up and watched as the Marrena turned round to look at him with amber/gold eyes, which has a crimson markings underneath each eye.

But movement caught the wolf's attention as the teal haired panther saw the lanky lizard hybrid, Nnoitra come at the white haired wolf, sending a fist at the Marrena. But Nnoitra is knocked backward when Akira sent a fist into his stomach, before sending a roundhouse, which decked the lizard hybrid in the jaw. The blonde fox leaped at her, Akira ducking and punching out once the fox is turning around. They fall back and a heel kick is planted perfectly into his chest, knocking him out cold. The leopard is next, stalking around Akira playfully before jumping into the fray. The Marrena doesn't like hitting another female, even though they are from a different species, but this is a completely different circumstance. If she is with these rogues, then she's the enemy and knows what she's getting herself into. Her kick comes down on her forearm, it's powerful and she knows one more could fracture her bone. She tries a roundhouse, however Akira catches her leg and slams her own kick mercilessly into her gut. When she's doubled over in pain, she raises her leg and brings it down between her shoulder blades. She cries out and falls unconcious, leaving room for the lion to attack from Akira's side. She howls out, before running away from the larger lion. A hand is on the back of her clothes, pulling her back toward the larger hybrid, and the whitehead immediately kicks backward… catching the lion right where it counts.

"Fucking hell," the lion grounds out. "Fucking little, bastard hybrid..."

Akira smirked, before taking off with a really pissed off panther chasing her and her brother, she looked behind her to see that the teal haired panther giving chase probably because that she sent him flying into the sand of Heuco Mundo when she pounced on him. The Marrena grinned wolfishly before speeding off with a quick burst of speed and this is why this species of wolf hybrids are said to outrun even the fastest of Demons, this shocks the little rag-tag gang of Demons because the wolf hyrid was extremely fast and they stare shockingly at their leader on what to do.

They noticed that he, too was shocked that such a rare wolf hybrid can outrun him with speed and agility. Further away from the caravan, Akira finally caught up to her Bali brother as he walked in the harsh sun without food and water, as they hadn't been fed yet today, so they're just about ready to give up. Too weak to go on any further, they fall into the white sand as both their vision begins to blacken. they also sees feet before their faces, questioning amber/gold eyes dull with fever glancing up. The panther is glaring down at them with his arms crossed over his chest. A foot prodded both their sides and both whined in discomfort.

"I think we should leave them here to die," the lizard known as Nnoitra scoffed, "As I think the little bitches deserve it."

"Oi, what the fuck did Mashiro tell you about that!" the leopard growled. "There will be no insulting of the females, just because you don't even like someone! We are all proud to be bitches, so don't sully our name, asshole!"

"I think I like them," the panther grins with a smirk plastered on his face. "They both have that fire."

"I don't think we should leave them here so I suggest that we should take them with us." the blonde haired fox sighs. "As the albino is a Marrena and the orangehead is a Bali."

"A what? Can you repeat that please as I don't have a fuck on what they are."

"They are both rare species." the lion huffs, "The two races are almost extinct. These two look young, as they're both probably the newest to their breeds. The other are too old to breed anyway, or most are males anyway. There are also very few females in each breed to reproduce within the species... they are the most beautiful and are bought very strictly for sexual purposes just like the Bali. So because of that, humans never let them breed and had them guarded with jealously... even going as far to kill them if another touched them, whether it was consensual or not. They are almost gone because of the fucking Shinigami."

"So... shall we take them both with us."

"I'll take the Bali while you take the Marrena." the panther orders while pointing to the musculuar lion. "You guys got more hits than I did."

Both Akira and Ichigo weakly swipe at the two males with their sharp black claws, hissing and growling as their ears pinned flat to show their displeasure of being handled, yet the panther and lion both take no heed to the warning growls coming from the albino. They are both lifted into strong arms and are then carried deeper into the sands of Heuco Mundo, their vision finally shutting down on them, putting them into darkness.

_**Okay, this is a rewrite of the prologue as I kinda copied the original thing from Vaerin's Feline Menace. But this time, it is much better as I have put it in my own words and I also added more detail as well as adding humour to it as well. I have completey replaced the old verison as I was really disappointed but I hope the new one will make it up to you guys for my lack of description. Also I have started on the second chapter which is 3/4 the way through and I have also come up with some new traits for my OC as I will try and describe further in the chapter. So don't forget to R&R so please tell me what you guys like or dislike and I can change it for you and if you want another chapter, just wait a little longer as it is nearly done. ^^**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Lupine Menace**

**Ichi: I can't believe Vae has inspired you to write your own version of her fic "Feline Menace" Akira**

**Me: To be honest, I didn't either and you should thank me as I'm putting Shiro with my OC. Besides I'm thinking about adding songs to the fic for more kicks.  
**

**Ichi: Why? Which songs will you be using in this?  
**

**Me: I'm having Shiro as an Alpha while my OC will be the Beta like you and Gin will get a really painful beating from my OC though when he tries to mark Shi to which he does but Akira has a special toxin in her saliva that can destroy mating marks anyway. That is a surpise for your brother, Shiro and his mate, my dear Ichigo but I might list the songs at the end of the chapter.  
**

**Ichi: O.O seriously, you made Shiro an Alpha and not a Beta. Okay and I hope they are good songs.  
**

**Me: *cocks eyebrow* Yeah and sorry but I'm keeping you with Grimmjow as you two really do look cute together and the songs will be good ;3**

**Ichi: ¬_¬ Not funny you know.**

**Me: Just do the f*cking disclaimer, Ichigo or I'll send you into next month.**

**Ichi: O.O Akira doesn't own Bleach or it's characters as they belong to Tite Kubo and neither does the idea based of "Feline Menace" as that fic belongs to Vaerin7, who in Akira's eyes is the best author.  
**

**Me: ^^ Thank you, and this is going to be a _really_ long chapter  
**

**Chapter 1**

Akira suddenly woke up to a lot of noises, whining as the sound bounce into her sensitive ears, making them ring very loudly with her eyes bleary from sleep as she attempted to blink them clear of sleep. She looks next to her only to see her little Bali brother and she smiles gently, before nudging him awake roughly and gave him a look which said "Don't do anything stupid, okay". Then she looks around the room they were both in and noted that it was made out of hollowed rock which had very little wood. The bed they were on looked like a huge fire pit filled to the brink with soft cushions and pillows. The Marrena forced the Bali to curl up into a ball within the pillows as the wolf hybrid pinned her ears while puffing out her tail to show that she is agitated, while Ichigo tried attempting to hide from his unfamiliar surroundings. Footsteps soon echoed down the hall just outside the door, the only thing covering the entrance being an old, colorful woven blanket, and the panther from before roams into the room with a coyote hybrid, another panther hybrid, and a fox hybrid.

"… Where are they?" the panther with sea-green fur wonders out loud.

The panther is a curvaceous and slender female, her hair spilling down her back in waves as her large hazel eyes take in the surroundings curiously. There's a childish quality about her, her ears perked up and her tail wagging behind her, but an underlying sense of feralness within the depths of those eyes. Her movements are far too graceful and calculated… a panther through and through. Beside her is the fox, short blonde hair a bit spiked out with three sections in small braids. She's more Amazonian, her skin a beautiful hazelnut colour and her eyes a vivid green. She's shorter than the other girl, the panther 5'9" whereas the fox is only 5'6". The coyote, on the other hand, unnerves Akira… as he's been staring straight at the albino since he got in. his blue-gray eyes are knowing and sharp, his wavy brown hair touching his shoulders as he strokes his goatee in thought. He seems the lazy type, even too lazy to lift his ears as they lay about his head, but extremely knowledgeable and cautious. He stands at 6'5", taller than the panther, who's 6'1", but built more slender with lithe muscles.

"They're in the bed yet," he answers his tail, once drooping behind him, giving a miraculous twitch. "But the Bali is very small."

"Yeah as he's about 5'1" but the Merrana is a bit bigger I think." the panther snorts. "Even Nelliel's taller than him… how embarrassing is that?"

Akira growls at this, gaining their attention of those who can't see them. Her frown is just barely seen if you look really closely, the two females tilting their heads to the side, curiously before stepping closer. The Merrana growls in warning, baring her fangs and flexing her black claws to show that she meant business.

"She's all talk." The teal haired panther scoffed.

" Oh really, from what I heard you was sent into the sand." the blonde gloated, "She managed to send _you _face first into the sand when you was right _underneath_ her when she jumped on you."

"That was a bloody cheap shot!" the panther growls, "I can't believe that menace managed to send me into the sand, face-first."

"Hello, little guys," the female panther grins as she leans over like she's talking to children. "I'm Nelliel! I'm Grimmjow's older sister… Did he hurt you, honeys? Was he a bad kitty?"

"Fuck, Nel, they're not babies!" the one both Akira and Ichigo guessed as Grimmjow snaps.

"Shut the fuck up!" she hisses as her tail frizzes out. "You're the stupid dumbass that bloody scared them!"

"That little albino fucker jumped me from behind as while the other ended up kicking me in the nuts!" he complains. "I should've maimed their stupid asses!"

"Out!"

"This is my fucking room, ya know!"

"OUT!"

Her claws swipe and Grimmjow dodges, his face paling just a bit before he grumbles on his way out. Neliel must be something if she can push that large panther alpha around, so Ichigo and his older Merrana sister tenses up a little more.

"I'm sorry about him, honeys," she purrs, her attitude completely different. "He's all brawn and little brain. Sometimes, you just have to show him who's boss. As I was saying, my name is Neliel… what's your name?"

"…"

"Not talking? That's okay, you two can talk when you want to. Are you both hungry? I can get you both something to eat… as well as something to drink?"

Both set of ears perked up at the mention of food and drink, the ears just seen over the pillows they were both hiding under, and Neliel grins before leaving the other two with them. Akira watches them warily, her ears flattening against her head again. The coyote sighs and slumps down in a chair, stretching out to make himself comfortable, but the fox eyes the two with a critical orb.

"I am Tier Hallibel," she offers. "You have nothing to fear… you are not a captive. You're one of us, which makes this your home."

"… O-our master is…"

"That word is forbidden here," she growls angrily.

Akira hears her little brother whimper and buries himself deeper within the pillows as she started growling threateningly at Hallibel, the blonde looking just a tad sorry before turning to the coyote. The brunette is snoozing peacefully, so Hallibel kicks his leg to wake him. He's irritable, but says nothing.

"I think you should speak to them."

"I don't think that is a good idea as t..."

She growls again, a low and long one... a warning to the other to comply. With a sigh and short nod, the coyote gets up and Hallibel leaves. Ichigo doesn't like how this is turning out, he's a feline and he doesn't like canines much...even though his older sister is a really rare wolf hybrid... they always chase you and bite you. At least this canine looks too lazy to take up a chase.

"Look you two, the word 'master' doesn't comply to Demons that live around here," he explains. "All Demons here don't like the Shinigami very much…"

"Shinigami?"

"Humans… they steal away the lives of our young," the coyote informs. "We don't like them, they've bred our ancestors into slavery… leaving generations like you unaware of freedom. You think the life you've been given is a good one, one chosen for you, one where you only have to do as told."

"But… that's why we're made."

"That is where you are wrong! We were here before the Shinigami."the coyote states. "If anything, _they_ should be _our_ pets. We're not like that, though. We used to be rather peaceful, up until the first Shinigami stumbled upon us. They even took away some of our young, kept coming back for them, and eventually we stopped allowing them back. The desert is ours now, because they thought us nothing but _mere_ stupid animals."

"Our master is a good person…" Akira began but was interrupted by the coyote.

"Have you ever met him?"

"… No."

"How do you know?"

"…"

"I remember my little sister, Lilinette," he starts. "She and I were both born in captivity, just like you two. I was bought by the Shinigami army because of my brilliance and accuracy, I was to be a sniper they would send into areas that were too hostile for their own. Lilinette went with me, as I was her caretaker at the time. But she was soon auctioned off against my own choice, but when she told me her master was a good person… I let her go, willingly. But that changed when I found out a month later, her master had raped and eventually killed her for threatening to tell me about it. I then ran away from my own 'masters' and killed the man responsible for my sister's death before retreating to here."

"That's horrible," Ichigo murmurs as both his and Akira's ears droop.

"That's why you can't trust Shinigami, cubs." Staark sighs sadly " and they are nothing but death bringers to us."

"I'm back with your food." Nel shouted joyously "and... Grimmjow's here as well."

The last part is muttered flatly, the younger panther hissing at him as he stalks over to the bed. Ichigo scoots away from him closer to his sister, hissing and spitting as they both brandishe their black claws. It was no use though, the panther leaps onto the bed anyway. The three wrestle around, while the Marrena starts to growl and she soon starts biting and slashing at the teal haired hybrid as she tries to protect her Bali brother . At last, the panther has his arms around both their middles while he noticed the pissed off look on the albino's face whose teeth were bared threateningly, plus her wolf ears were pinned and Neliel is setting a tray of food infront of them. He can feel the vibration of a purr from behind him as well as hearing a growl coming from the side of him, Grimmjow nuzzling his ear as he growls in irritation and he saw his sister leaning backwards to bite him on the ear.

*This is going to be one really long stay.* Ichigo thinks miserably.

They both eat their food as everyone watched them intently, the one named Hallibel came back after hearing the sounds of fighting coming from Akira, Ichigo and Grimmjow. Both the Marrena and Bali don't like the place they were being held, as they both want to go back to their master... but then again why should they? Hadn't they always complained about being pets? Haven't they always said they would be free one day? Here they are, free and independent… in a way. So why do they immediately want to run to their master?

"When you two are done eating, we can go on a walk," Grimmjow asks with a feral grin. "If you behave that is. If you run off, I ain't chasing you… and you'll die within a day out there."

"Grimm's right as it is the hottest time of the year and without the proper amount of food and water, a set of good clothes to ward off heatstroke and a good knowledge gained from growing up here... you won't survive a day out there."

"You're both safer here." Hallibel spoke monotonously.

"Trust us Bali, Marrena," the coyote remarks with a slight yawn. "you'll like it better here than with a master."

Tier growls at this, while Nel hisses and Grimmjow tightens his grip around both hybrids' waist, causing the albino to growl at him. Both rare hybrids never realize just how deeply seated this dislike for humans is, but he has the feeling that he will figure it out himself, along with his canine sister. They hoped that Byakuya wouldn't just leave them out here to die or get harmed… would he? He'll definetely come for them, right? With a little of their hope dying just a bit, Ichigo and Akira shakes off the depressed feeling and finished their food and water. Once they're done, Grimmjow grabs a firm hold of their wrists and entwines his tail with Ichigo's before dragging them out of the 'house'. Ichigo and his sister has already decided they don't like this pushy feline one bit… but Grimmjow is an alpha and Ichigo and Akira are most definitely not, so they're compelled to listen to him. They both inwardly curse their submissive nature and allows the other to drag them along, with Akira growling.

"This is Las Noches, our home," Grimmjow proudly anounces to the two hybrids oncey the were outside.

The Marrena and Bali gasped in shock, the enitrety of the vast underground area was so.. amazing. Every house was shaped differently depending on the animal hybrid inhabiting it, the ancient civilization spread seemingly for miles although they're underground, and above them is something akin to a skylight that the sun shines through over a vast field of crops. There were also underground ponds and streams, wells that dug even further beneath the rock and sand for more water, and thousands of different types of Demons roaming about and chattering like humans in the town of Karakura. Grimmjow let's Ichigo and his sister take it all in, his features arrogant as he lifts his chin in pride… this is his home, the place that made him what he is, and he'll break the chains that bind Ichigo and the Marrena just like this place kept them from him.

"C'mon!" he shouts excitedly. "Loads to see."

Grimmjow drags them to the crops first, the two rare hybrids watching excitedly as forager Demons, such as pandas and insects and goats, carefully inspect the food before picking what's ripe. Both the Bali and the Marrena crouch down onto all fours, their tails swishing and their eyes laying back as they both inspect a tomato bush. A small, fat green worm slinks it's way along the leaf of the plant, the albino watching the orangette lifting a hand and batting. Grimmjow's tail catches his wrist quickly, stopping it's descent before he pulls the other two away. A large ram hybrid is glaring at the two, the panther grinning sheepishly as he apologizes.

"You have to be extremely careful around them," he mutters as he pulls Ichigo and his sister away. "Their tempers are horrid to begin with, but way worse when it comes the crops."

The two glances back curiously, but don't say anything. The next thing Grimmjow show to them is the streams, back by where they all slide through the wall in a strange waterfall. The cool water trickles in a steady path down the rocky wall, making the most interesting pattern along the rock before finally joining the rest of the liquid that moves in a snaking creek throughout the town. Ichigo leans forward with his sister following his lead and sniffs the water, the crisp and clean scent pleasing as he licks at the descending drops carefully. Suddenly, he yelps and slips into the clear liquid with a splash, dragging Akira with him. Grimmjow cackles at their misfortune, the bigger of the two, followed by the Bali, surfacing with scowls on their faces and slapping the crystal clear water to drench their captor.

"Oi, I hate water, dammit." shouts Grimmjow.

Akira smiles ferally,, showing her fangs, splashing the panther even more with her brother copying her example. Soon, the panther retaliates by jumping into the stream before dunking both their heads into the clear water. They both manage a few good scrathes each, their tails slithering around the teal haired alpha's neck and tightening before they let go. Once they were both breathing again, they reluctantly let Grimmjow do the same… He did save them from dying in the desert, after all.

"C'mon, let's get out of this damn creek," the panther grumbling at his loss to the two hybrids.

They walk through the area, Grimmjow pointing out little things like the shops, the trade hall, places to eat, the homes of his friends, and more. Ichigo and his sister both loved the homes made for the bird hybrids, the entrances carved high up the walls of the cavern and the homes themself hollowed from the inside. The multi-colored wings beating against the air as they dart in and out of them with practiced ease. There were more land based Demons whose homes had homes that resembled dens, created with really large slabs of rock with clay with clay filling the gaps and cracks... Grimmjow's is an example of this, but much bigger then these dens.

"This place is run by two completely different groups," Grimmjow explained at the rare hybrids' confusion. "One of the two groups is called the Espada, while the other is called the Visoreds, the Espada is run by me, hence why you two are both with me. Plus I'll introduce you two to everyone later, but at the moment I want you two to feel a taster of your new home, okay."

"... Our... new... home."

"Duh, obviously as you'll be living here."

"But we have a home."

"I know, you're both standing in it, Grimmjow grins his shit-eating grin "but you'll get used to it."

Both the Marrena and Bali say nothing more, knowing it was futile arguing with an extremely stubborn alpha... as they always think that they're right and won't have arguments whatsoever. With a deep sigh, they both follow Grimmjow outside of the cavern, they're actually surprised to see the cavern leads into a huge maze of tunnels, as the teal haired panther navigates through the tunnels as if they were nothing. Both Akira and Ichigo stay close to the panther so that they don't get lost. Grimmjow noting this before wrapping his tail around the Bali's slim waist while drapping an arm around the Marrena's shoulder. He cuts through aother three tunnels before entering another cavern with a second town, where two feline hybrids sitting ear the entrance with their meals. One was a male with shaggy blonde hair, his blue-gray eye were hidden in shdaow by a white and green bucket like hat ad his grin was hidden by a fan. Both the canine hybrid and the feline hybrid grew very wary aroud him, even eyeing his wardrobe with distain of a green coat and a pair of brown house pants. But is the female, that make Akira and her brother's blood feeze. Though the man with stubble upon his chin screams 'pervert', her large and mischievous grin cries 'pervert that takes action'. Her eyes are golden and her purple hair is pulled back in a ponytail, her frame curvaceous and exotic with it's light brown skin. She is wearing tight black pants and a tight black halter top, an orange jacket laying on the ground beside her.

"These two are Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin," Grimmjow introduces as Ichigo and his Marrena sister peek from his side.

The two felines watch the two curiously, as The Bali ad Akira edge into view slowly. Once they're standing a bit more comfortable beside the large feline, the two give greetings. The woman starts, her ears perked up and forward as her tail swishes behind her.

"Hey, Grimm-kitty!" she grins. "Who's the two newbies?"

"Ah!" Kisuke grins. "These must be the evil demon bitches Shinji, Kensei, and Mashiro were telling me about."

"… Evil… what?" Akira murmurs heatedly.

"I have to admit, they certainly doesn't look evil," he continues. "As a matter of fact, they looks far too cute to hurt any…"

He's cut off when both the Bali and Merrana plant their feet in the blonde cat's face, growling with both their ears laid back in their anger. If there's one thing both hybrids found over the years is that they simply _cannot _stand, it's being called 'cute'. They let beautiful slid, can stomach adorable on some level, but never call them 'cute'… it's simply unforgivable.

"Ow!" Kisuke whinges.

"They're both fiesty," Yoruichi grins "Just your type, Grimmy! Are you planning on training the pair of them?"

"I don't really gave a clue yet...but then again I might do."

"You might not if you don't want to piss Akira off!" Ichigo snarled at Grimmjow.

"Hey, I'm the more owerful alpha here, Bali and the same for you Marrena," Grimmjow sighed before frowning "I call the shots here."

"We'll just kick your ass like we did last time."

"Merrana, Bali." the blonde haired cat asked with curiosity. "Like...the two endangered Demons? Really? How very fascinating. What are your names, Bali, Merrana?"

Both hybrids crissed their arms across thier chests before turning thier noses in the air with a huff and a slight growl from Akira, Grimmjow simply rolled his cyan blue eyes before nipping both of their ears. Ichigo hiss in reply while Akira bare a single fang in warning, as they both rubbed thier injured appendage and scowled deeply at the other.

He just asked you two a question, Bali, Merrana?"

"So did you, assholeb but we didn't tell shit."

"Well, these two are lovely and well mannered pets," Yoruichi snorted in slight humor. "I'll bet you two were quite the prize, yeah? How much did you sell for?"

"Wrong!" Ichigo snaps in fury. "We were both sold for over ten million as a down payment to Byakuya Kuchiki! We were to be the guardians and companions to his little sister, Rukia!"

"… Byakuya Kuchiki?" Kisuke mutters in shock. "You were being carted to Seireitei? From Karakura?"

"Holy shit! Grimmjow, you kidnapped two gold mines!"

"They're not that great," the panther snorts derisively. "As their manners need work and they needs to learn who the alpha is around here…"

Ichigo stomps on the panther's tail, while Akira just grins, Grimmjow's fur standing on end along his ears and tail and even the hair on his head as he yowls in pain. An evil smirk touches Ichigo's lips, as his sister did the same thing, both the orange-furred Bali and the albino-furred Marrena ducking a quick swipe from the panther's clawed hand before darting out of his reach. Yorouchi cackles in her mirth, holding her stomach as she doubles over.

"Play nicely, Grimmy." Kisuke remarks in humor. "You don't want to accidentally hurt an endangered species."

"I'll fucking kill them!"

"You have to catch us first!" Ichigo scoffs while Akira smirks. "Last time that didn't work out for you, remember?"

"Little pricks!"

"Fucking asshole!"

The little Bali and his sister dived out of Grimmjow's way, the panther leaping clear over Yorouchi to tackle them, and takes up hiding behind Kisuke. The grin drops from the feline's lips, his nose working at the air around him as a huge grin slowly spreads on his lips. Grimmjow is in front of him, reaching for the small Bali and the slightly bigger Marrena, before Akira and Ichigo evades his grasp effortlessly.

"Oh, Grimm-kitty," the blonde states in a sing-song voice. "I do hope you realize your little Bali and Marrena… are females right."

"… What?"

"These two hybrids are both submissive," he chuckles behind his fan. "Their not unruly alphas… just easily pissed off betas. And they smells as though they're going into heat."

Both Ichigo and Akira gulps audibly with huge blushes when Grimmjow's blank features immediately turn feral, the panther letting loose a low rumbling growl tinted with excitement. Yorouchi is intervening before the teal-furred feline can attack, pulling both the orange Bali and the albino Marrena onto her lap to squeeze them in a crushing hug.

"They are sooooo cute," Yoruichi squeals which hurts the sensitive hearing of the two hybrids, "They should definetely stay here."

"The hell they are." Grimmjow simply hissed, "Plus the Bali is mine any way."

As soon as those words left Grimmjow's lips, Akira narrowed her amber/gold eyes and flashed her pearly-white fangs at him, while growling her displeasure as her brother kicks out and nailed the teal panther in the gut, who also growled in disgust as he went for a face kick. But his ankle is grabbed that time, Grimmjow giving a single good yank to rip him from the exotic woman's arms as well as dragging the Marrena by the tail, to which she went for him, but missed by the skin of his teeth.

"C'mon, let's go home," Grimmjow mumbles. "I'll show you two around more tomorrow, but right now we need to eat dinner as well as get some rest."

"Well, guess what pal we don't want to stay with you!"

"Aw, boo-hoo! This is the damn wild, you two WILL listen to me while you're here," the teal-furred panther grounds out, "Since you two are so keen on having a master, this will be a piece of cake for you guys."

Even though, they didn't like this idea, Ichigo and his sister once more remind themselves that arguing with alphas like Grimmjow cannot be reasoned with whatsoever. With a sigh and a huff, they both follow the annoying panther back to his "home", but had to go through the tunnels after a very quick wave to Urahara and Yoruichi. They both contemplate running off, but they knew that they would get lost in the blasted labyrinth. It will probably be best to bide their time, learn the area, before taking off. Grimmjow eyes the two descreetly, practically reading their intentions like books. With a frown, the other makes a mental note to never give this Bali or Marrena the chance to slip away. Bali hybrids as well as Marrena hybrids, let along submissive ones, are extremely rare and they're nonexistent within the confines of Hueco Mundo, thanks to the blasted Shinigami. They need Akira and her brother here, to rebuild the ever-dwindling population of both their species, and he'll be damned if he ever let such gorgeous females go without a fight.

Dinner was relatively quiet as Grimmjow was thinking of different ways to keep the two in the ancient homes of Las Noches and the hybrids hoping to find an escape route from this hellhole and this stupid panther. The only close thing to communication that were passed across the table were, heated glares and cold stares. Finally, it was time to go to bed, and Grimmjow made sure that they were not to be disturbed. He was the type of Demon that believes that desperate times call for desperate measures… but he's considering now as a desperate time. As Ichigo was bathing in the underground steaming room, the panther checked on the ablino haired wolf, who had curled up into a ball as her ears twitched for any threats. He enters the room, under the cover of the steam while lying low to the ground, ear twitching slightly and tail dragging silently behind him. Ichigo stilled at the feeling of being watched, tilting his head to the side as his ears swiveled around to hear if there was anything threatening. The teal haired panther crouched even lower, digging his claws into the ground as he gets ready to attack... and he then launches at the unsuspecting Bali. Ichigo yowls out in complete and utter surprise, hissing while trying to scramble away from the spring, but the alpha tackled him into the water. The submissive started to bite, kick and punch, doing anything and everything to escape from the much stronger male.

As this was going on, a white ear picked up the sounds of a struggle and a golden orb appeared between slighty apart eyes lids before a dark growl erupted from the Marrena's throat. But what caused the wolf to open the other eye was the sound of a victorious roar which was accompanied by a scream of pain, and she recognized the voice as it was her brother in agony which caused the wolf hybrid to release an extremely loud howl, before going to the steam room to save her little brother.

Back in the steam room, Grimmjow stopped to hear a pissed off howl coming from the direction of his den and gulped loudly on what that possibly meant, but he had to be quick as he near that the Bali's older sister is now on the war path. He sank his very hard erection into Ichigo's entrance, causing a yowl of pain to come from the orangette's throat and sank his fangs to grip the Bali's neck, keeping the orangette effectively pinned and warning him from trying to escape again. Ichigo was completely bent over the side of the ground spring, black claws digging into muddy ground underneath his fingertips. Grimmjow finally managed to reduce Ichigo from an aggressive to a wanton whore within the timespace of 30 minutes to an hour.

So with a vicious snarl, Grimmjow bit down onto the Bali's neck possessively, thus making Ichigo come undone. But just after the teal haired panther releases and pulls out, he was then suddenly sent sideways as a white blur rammed into his side and when he came to a stop. He finally looked up to see an extremely angered and upset Marrena, who had the poor Bali underneath her, plus her tail was puffed out and her wolf ears were pinned to her head showing how angry she was with him. Even her golden orns glowed with hatred and mirth and then the Bali whispered "Please nee-san, destroy the mating mark on my neck?" the wolf looked down at him before sighing deeply, before speaking to the panther "You do know, that my little brother wants me to destroy that mark you put on him and to be honest I agree with him as _you _didn't think about asking for my or his consent so therefore this mark will _be_ destroyed!"

After those words slipped from the Marrena's lips, Grimmjow was horrified that this albino wolf hybrid can destroy mating marks and he whimpered "How will you do it, Marrena." Akira smirked darkly and growled "It's simple really as I have a special toxin in my saliva that can destroy _unwanted _mating marks and all I have to do, is bite and one more thing, as the mark is being detroyed the Alpha who put it on the Beta will experience intense pain for _six_ or _seven_ hours."

Cyan eyes widened in pure horror as the orangette's older sister leaned forward and opened her mouth, revealing her sharp fangs as they glinted menacingly in the light before the sharp tips sliced into the neck muscle of her precious little brother. Suddenly, Grimmjow started to feel the most excrutiating pain in his heart, the place where the emotions and feeling are kept, but he could feel them being torn to shreds by the unknown toxin that continued to tear the mating mark to pieces just like Akira described it would do to unwanted marks.

Akira then pulled her teeth out of the Bali's neck and she started to lick the two puncture wounds, before looking at where the mark used to be and purred to Ichigo, "You don't have the mark on the back of your neck now."

The brother and sister got up, sparing the teal panther a look before storming off to Grimmjow's den to go to sleep, thus leaving the panther in painful agony.

_**Okay, that's the second chapter done and I haven't copied anything at all. Now before I forget I am adding some really good songs for more kicks in this fic to make it my own, so they will be listed once this is finished. If you have any questions about the toxin within my OC's saliva just pm me and I'll tell you what it can do and what it does to Alphas who mark their Betas without their consent. Right the songs and here is the list; We'll be coming back by Calvin Harris ft. Example, Don't stop the party by Pitbull ft. TJR, Right round by Flo Rida ft. KeSha, In my head by Jason Derulo, Starships by Nicki Minaj, Good Time by Owl City ft. Carly Rae Jepson, Pearl Harbor main theme, Try by P!nk, Calfifornication by Red hot chili peppers, Drive by Train, We speak no americano by Yolanda be cool and You spin me round by Eiffel 65 ft. Gigi D' Agostino. Don't forget to read and review but if you have any question, just pm me. If you have any songs that you want to see in this just pm me ^^  
**_


End file.
